Planetary Cargo Fleets
General Planetary Cargo Fleets carry Helium-3, Mineral Ore or Antimatter from resource fields to VEGA Processing Complexes inside the same planet. Each cargo fleet is labelled with its resource colour (yellow for Helium-3, blue for Mineral Ore, purple for Antimatter) and its level (shown next to its name in brackets). Higher level fleets drop more resources but are also more challenging to defeat. Resource fields are located all around the planet, with each resource field being categorized in a specific 'Tier' which determines the levels of fleets that can spawn from it at any given time. They are as follows: 1 (1-5), 2 (7-13), 3 (15-20), and 4 (23-27). Resource fields show a number - the level of the next fleet that spawns from it - and a timer below the field that shows how long until the next fleet spawns. Cargo fleets of levels 1-17 wait in resource fields for two minutes before heading towards the Complex. When defeated, any excess cargo that does not fit in your fleet's cargo hold will drift on the map for 45 seconds, allowing you (or other players) to collect it with another fleet. Fleet Breakdown Tier 1 Tier 2 Helium-3/Mineral Ore (7) Level 7 Cargo Fleet Voyager Corvette x3 Pathfinder Corvette x1 Longbow Destroyer x1 Fleet Armaments Voyager Corvette - Pulse Ray x2 Pathfinder Corvette - Pulse Ray x1 Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 The longbow destroyer fires slow projectiles at long ranges. It is recommended to learn strafing techniques in order to avoid projectiles. Helium-3/Mineral Ore (10) Level 10 Cargo Fleet Harrier Frigate x1 Voyager Corvette x2 Longbow Destroyer x2 Pathfinder Corvette x1 Fleet Armaments Harrier Frigate - Scatter Missiles x2 {Shockwave Shield} Voyager Corvette - Pulse Ray x2 Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 Pathfinder Corvette - Pulse Ray x1 The harrier frigate fires volleys of explosive missiles at medium ranges. Avoid grouping ships together to negate splash damage. Helium-3/Mineral Ore (13) Level 13 Cargo Fleet Genesis Cruiser x1 Longbow Destroyer x2 Voyager Corvette x3 Fleet Armaments Genesis Cruiser - Gauss Driver x2 {Deflector Shield} Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 Voyager Corvette - Pulse Ray x2 The genesis cruiser is a durable opponent that will take time to destroy. It's shots do not track ships, stay mobile to avoid impacts. Tier 3 Helium-3/Mineral Ore (15) Level 15 Cargo Fleet Harrier Frigate x4 Genesis Cruiser x2 Fleet Armaments Harrier Frigate - Scatter Missiles x2 {Shockwave Shield} Genesis Cruiser - Gauss Driver x2 {Deflector Shield} Helium-3/Mineral Ore (17) Level 17 Cargo Fleet Genesis Cruiser x2 Harrier Frigate x2 Longbow Destroyer x2 Fleet Armaments Genesis Cruiser - Gauss Driver x2 {Deflector Shield} Harrier Frigate - Scatter Missiles x2 {Shockwave Shield} Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 Helium-3/Mineral Ore (20) Level 20 Cargo Fleet Genesis Cruiser x3 Rancor Battleship x1 Longbow Destroyer x2 Fleet Armaments Genesis Cruiser - Gauss Driver x2 {Deflector Shield} Rancor Battleship - HEX Missile x4 {Deflector Shield} Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 The rancor battleship is a powerful opponent, which launches hex missiles at long range. Exploit it's blind spots or kite it for success. Tier 4 Helium-3/Mineral Ore (23) Level 23 Cargo Fleet Genesis Cruiser x3 Rancor Battleship x2 Longbow Destroyer x1 Fleet Armaments Genesis Cruiser - Gauss Driver x2 {Deflector Shield} Rancor Battleship - HEX Missile x4 {Deflector Shield} Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 Helium-3/Mineral Ore (25) Level 25 Cargo Fleet Exodus Cruiser x1 Genesis Cruiser x2 Rancor Battleship x2 Longbow Destroyer x1 Fleet Armaments Exodus Cruiser - Disruptor Ray x3 {Spectral Shield} Genesis Cruiser - Gauss Driver x2 {Deflector Shield} Rancor Battleship - HEX Missile x4 {Deflector Shield} Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 The exodus cruiser is a durable tank with powerful energy weapons. It can be kited easily due to it's short-ranged weaponry. Helium-3/Mineral Ore (27) Level 27 Cargo Fleet Exodus Cruiser x1 Genesis Cruiser x1 Rancor Battleship x3 Longbow Destroyer x1 Fleet Armaments Exodus Cruiser - Disruptor Ray x3 {Spectral Shield} Genesis Cruiser - Gauss Driver x2 {Deflector Shield} Rancor Battleship - HEX Missile x4 {Deflector Shield} Longbow Destroyer - Gauss Driver x2 The most powerful of the rebel cargo fleets. Category:NPC Targets